


Oh no, he's hot!

by zinnias



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble Fic, M/M, Stormpilot, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnias/pseuds/zinnias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This doesn't make any sense, it's just a regular t-shirt! Nobody should look that good in it but somehow Finn manages to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no, he's hot!

BB-8 beeped at Poe from the safety of the doorway. 

"My room is not messy! I have a system" Poe bit back as he rummaged through yet another pile of clothes. He had spent the past 30 minutes trying and failing to look for his favorite T-shirt: it's red and has 'The Resistance Needs YOU!' In big bold letters. Yeah it's plain and a little cheesy but it has a lot of sentimental value for him. He got it way back before he joined the Resistance, from one of those recruitment tours. The Shirt was way too big for him then, but now he's managed to grow into it. It's worn from owning it all these years but he still loves to wear it now and then. If only he could find it. "C'mon BB, help me look" 

BB-8 laughed, well, as much as a droid can laugh, as they watched Poe fling clothes across the room. 

"Please I'm begging." Poe gave his best puppy dog eyes but to no avail. BB-8 laughed again and told him he'd find his shirt soon enough, then rolled away. Poe flung a pair of jeans at them. "I'd find it a lot faster if I had you helping me." 

After 10 more minutes of searching Poe finally gave up. He plucked a shirt off the ground near his feet and after it passed the sniff test he shrugged it on. Deciding that his room has endured enough destruction he headed out to get breakfast. 

Immediately after entering the mess he was waved over to the pilots table. 

"Poe!" Snap called out to him once he got close "Where ya been? Didn't think you were coming to breakfast today." 

"Yeah," Poe mumbled hello to the surrounding pilots. He slapped Finn on the shoulder and squeezed himself next to him. Finn scooted over to give Poe some space and grinned warmly at him in greeting. Poe ignored how his stomach decided to do somersaults. "Spent the whole morning looking for my favorite shirt." 

"Well, Jess saved you some breakfast" Snap snatched the closest thing off her tray and gave it to Poe. 

"Hey! Jess did not." Snap kneed her. 

"Thanks Jess" Poe offered his signature grin. Jess just glared at the two of them and went back to her conversation with Iolo.

"Poe" that was Finn. 

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"If you want, I don't mind--" and Poe didn't hear a single word after that. His throat went dry and his eyes widened at the sight of Finn, particularly what he's wearing. "That's my shirt!" His mind screamed. And damn does he look good in it. Poe wasn't really one to work out. He kept in shape, of course, but as a pilot he rarely found himself in hand to hand combat situations. Hence his lack of muscle. But Finn, he was far more built and it showed. The Shirt did wonders to his muscles. The fabric stretched around his arms and hugged his torso in a way it never did on Poe. This doesn't make any sense, it's just a regular t-shirt! Nobody should look that good in it but somehow Finn manages to make it work. Poe almost whined at the unfairness of it all and the things Finn was unknowingly doing to him. 

"Poe?"

Poe's eyes snapped up to Finn's. Shit. He was definitely checking him out just now. And judging by the way Finn was looking at him he wasn't subtle about it either.

Poe cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry. I spaced out. Guess that's what happens when you spend an hour looking for a shirt." He laughed at his own lame joke.

Finn furrowed his brows in concern. Poe wasn't sure how much longer he could stand sitting next to Finn who was wearing his shirt and was looking damn good in it and was probably going to wear it all day and it was gonna smell like him afterwards and... He had to go. 

Poe abruptly got up, careful not to scar his teammates with his growing boner, and made a beeline for the exit without saying goodbye. He spared a glance back at the table in time to see a couple of pilots giving him strange looks, Finn looking as worried as ever, and the all knowing Snap and Jess laughing their asses off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic I hope you guys like it. I'd really appreciate comments to help me get better at writing. Check out my tumblr at zinnias and talk to me about stormpilot lol


End file.
